El despertar
by LMUndine
Summary: Un enfrentamiento sucedió en Tomoeda y al mismo tiempo el surgimiento de un nuevo poder, Syaoran y sus amigos deberan enfrentar al culpable de aquella batalla ademas del problema de que Sakura esta...-El titulo puede variar a medida que avance la historia


Hace mucho tiempo que no escribia un fic y mas si se trata de CCS, adoro mucho la serie pero mis ideas no han surgido tan asi para escribir o mas la falta de inspiracion o poder unir todas las ideas para crear algo bien TT

**Aclaracion**

**Dialogos,** _Pensamientos_

**Sakura card captor** es una obra de clamp, todos los personajes pertenecen a ellas y los nuevos mas la trama es **ORIGINAL** mio de mi ¬¬

**CCS**

**Capitulo I –El Inicio**

Se escuchaba la gente gritar, los edificios caer en pedazos de la nada y la tierra temblaba en cada momento, dos destellos de luz se veían en el cielo oscuro; las personas corrían desesperadamente y uno que otro grupo observaba el cielo intentando distinguir que era lo que se veía, algunas de estos eran periodistas que procuraban conseguir la noticia del año en medio del caos.

No tan lejano de ellos, estaba una joven envuelta en unas ramas de espinas que salían del suelo, impidiendo su movilidad, su cuerpo estaba rasguñado a causa de las espinas que tenia esa extraña planta mientras que a su lado había un tigre con alas en su misma situación solo que este con la poca movilidad que le quedaba mordía las ramas o lanzaba pequeñas llamas de su boca logro al fin desatarse, voló para alejarse lo mas posible del suelo, esas enredaderas salían del suelo y si se quedaba allí volvería a ser capturado. Bajo su mirada hacia la joven que aun estaba aprisionada por las enredaderas y estas cada vez aumentaba su apretón

**-¡Sakura!-**exclamo preocupado

-**Kero…..ayúdame…..-**susurraba la joven-

-_Si me acerco, me atraparan de nuevo_-pensó preocupado el guardián-y si no lo hago, matara a Sakura…

**-Debo hacer algo...cualquier cosa**-susurraba para si**-…intentare eso y de ti dependerá mi vida…-**cerro los ojos y seguido de ello su sello mágico apareció bajo sus pies-

**-¡No sakura!, no lo hagas en ese estado**-le pidió el guardián desesperamente al ver lo que su ama estaba por hacer

**-Es mi única salida….lo siento Kero-**susurro antes de cerrar los ojos, murmurar algunas palabras seguidamente su sello magico aparecia debajo de ella.

En el cielo, había dos siluetas luchando y cada vez que chocaban sus ataques se creaba un gran destello de luz que iluminaba la noche

**-Sakura-**dijo uno de ellos, su distracción le produjo que un ataque fuese directo hacia el pero este logro volver al vuelo

-**No te distraigas guardián, una distracción te puede costar muy caro**-le dijo la figura de una mujer con unas extrañas vestimentas y ojos fríos como la nieve-**es hora de que continuemos, no creo que puedas durar mucho tiempo con tu ama débil, no estas a mi altura-**

La mujer extiende su brazo que se transforma en una afilada espada y se embiste a lanzar su ataque en contra del guardián que tenia alas de ángel, este lo esquivaba con dificultad, se notaba que su presencia disminuía poco a poco a causa de falta de energía por parte de su ama

**-Sakura…-**

**-**

Sakura llevaba rato con los ojos cerrados, un hombre comenzó acercarse a ella con intención de impedir que continuara lo que sea que estuviera intentando hacer, estiro la palma de su mano formándose una esfera de emergía que arrogo hacia ella a gran velocidad pero un escudo repelo el ataque, volvió a lanzar la misma energía y seguía siendo rebotada.

-**Ese escudo no resistirá mucho pequeña**-cerro los ojos y una esfera más densa comenzó a formarse en su mano acompañada de otras dos más pequeñas que giraban alrededor de la más grande, susurraba unas palabras en otra idioma, las enredaderas del suelo comenzaron a hacerse mas visible y atrapar a las personas que se encontraban a lo lejos.

**-¡Sakura!-**el guardián en forma de tigre tomo el riesgo de acercarse para ayudar a su ama pero fue repelado por un escudo-**No….¡Yue, ayúdame! Sakura corre peligro, ¡YUE!-**llama desesperadamente el guardián a su otro compañero que luchaba en el cielo con el otro enemigo

-**Su ayuda no llegara a tiempo**-lanza el ataque hacia ella-**despídanse de su ama jajajajaja**-sonríe maléficamente

Sin embargo, el ataque nuevamente fue repelado pero no fue por un escudo, alguien detuvo el ataque en el aire y lo desvió. Un joven se encontraba frente a Sakura, vestía una traje parecido al de Yue solo que con destellos lilas, sin alas y una larga cabellera en la misma tonalidad

**-¿Quién eres tu?-**le pregunta, este solo atina abrir los ojos y desprender una presencia inigualable-

El joven no se inmuto e ignoro la pregunta, volteo su mirada hacia arriba viendo fijamente a Yue, volteo a ver a Kerberos y finalmente dio media vuelta caminando hacia Sakura-

-**Te he hecho una pregunta ¡responde!-**exclama lanzando un ataque siendo desviado nuevamente**-¿Qué?**

El ser que acaba de aparecer de la nada, toco las enredaderas y las congelo, permitiendo desatar a Sakura y tomándola en brazos-

**-¿Como te atreves a ignorarme?-**le pregunto y antes de continuar sintió su cuerpo paralizado, volteo hacia él y vio que este estaba viéndolo fijamente**-No será que el me esta….ahh…-**se quejo

**-**

Con Yue, las cosas no estaban bien, el estaba muy herido y la chica no tenia ningún tipo de rasguño, esta volteo su mirada hacia su compañero que se encontraba abajo enfrentándose con el nuevo ser

**-Lastima, tan cerca que estábamos….-**dicho esto desaparece dejando sorprendido al guardián

Esta aparece a un lado del hombre que estaba paralizado a causa del nuevo ser que aparecio ante él

-**Será mejor retirarnos, no es bueno meternos con un guardián con esas habilidades, Ork**-le dijo

-**Lo sé pero…no puedo moverme**-la chica lo toco, cerro los ojos y deshizo el hechizo-**es hora de irnos, volveremos. Se los asegur**o-desaparece junto al hombre.

Yue y Kerberos se acercan hacia Sakura y el extraño joven que la tenia en brazos

**-¿Tu quien eres?-**pregunto Yue cayendo de rodillas por la debilidad que tenia

-**Las preguntas para después, hay que actuar y volver todo a la normalidad**-dijo volteando a ver a las personas que los veían aterrados y sorprendidos. Coloca a Sakura en el suelo y cierra los ojos-**Cartas Sakura, cumplid mi deseo, invoco el poder de sueño y tiempo, que duerman todas las personas que han visto lo que ha pasado hasta los momentos, desde cualquier parte del mundo y que el tiempo retroceda antes de lo sucedido, háganlo en nombre de Reik su nuevo guardián**-el sello de Sakura aparece debajo de el y ambas cartas aparecen….

Toda Tomoeda se paralizo y comenzó a retrocederse el tiempo, los edificios volvían a la normalidad, las personas volvían a las actividades que hacían. Kerberos veía a su alrededor un potente escudo que hacia que el efecto de tiempo no los afectara

-**Debemos irnos, ayuda a Yue**-dijo el joven tomando a Sakura del suelo-

-**Pero tiempo…-No nos afectara, yo me encargare de eso**-interrumpio el joven sin dejar terminar a Kerberos-**vamos-dijo** tomando vuelo seguido de los guardianes de las cartas

_-¿Por qué usar a sueño si…..?-_pensó Yue antes desmayarse en el lomo de Kero.

**Hong Kong**

Un joven castaño se encontraba en una habitación amplia, había varios artefactos de ejercicios. Este tenía una espada en una mano con la que hacia varios movimientos mientras que con la otra equilibraba sus movimientos para no perder balance ya que se encontraba encima de una cuerda suspendida al aire-¡SHAORAN!-grita una voz chillona que resuena en toda la habitación, provocando que el chico perdiera el equilibrio-

**-¿Estas bien?-**le pregunto la joven acercándose al chico tirado en el suelo

**-¡ESTAS LOCA!-**le reclama**-¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar sin avisar?-**replico Shaoran levantándose del suelo tomando la espada volviéndola a su forma original, una pequeña esfera negra-

**-Ay perdon-**se disculpo-

**-¿Qué querías, Mei ling??-**pregunta mientras guarda la esfera en su bolsillo

**-Tía Ieran quiere verte, para que hablen sobre ese asunto de clan**-

**-Ah eso, cierto…la reunión**-se restregó el cabello con su mano-**iré a cambiarme, dile que voy en un momento**-dicho esto, ella sale de la habitación dejándolo solo

**-Entrene mucho tiempo, no creí que olvidaría la susodicha reunión, que fastidio con esos viejos-**susurra para si saliendo de la habitación.

Se dirige a su cuarto, saca una vestimenta del cajón y se dirige al closet para buscar una bata que tenía símbolos chinos en el cuello, terminando de vestirse; sale de su habitación para caminar hacia una gran puerta custodiada por dos jóvenes magos

**-Xiao Lang Li**-se identifica y los jóvenes lo dejan pasar-Madre

-**Al fin llegas Xiao Lang, procura ser puntual la próxima vez**-le dijo una mujer de larga cabellera negra y un traje blanco

-**Lo sé, me concentre mucho en el entrenamiento. Lo siento**-se disculpo ante ella y ante los demás presentes. Meiling se encontraba sentada un poco alejada del resto

-**Bien, damos inicio a la asamblea general del Clan Li-**dijo uno un anciano con vestimenta extraña-

Todos los presentes se sientan en una gran mesa que estaba en esa sala, Shaoran se sienta del lado derecho de su madre, esta se encontraba en la cabecera de la misma.

-**Los movimientos mágicos en los últimos meses han sido muy inusuales**-comenzó a decir un señor mayor**-No era preocupante hasta que se hizo mas frecuente**

-**Hemos investigado que dichos movimientos surgen desde diferentes partes del mundo**-dijo otro

**-No hemos podido dar con la causa y a estas alturas otros clanes nos presionan, joven Xiao Lang, debe descubrir que es lo que lo causa ¿entendido?**-le ordeno el primero que había dado inicio a la asamblea

-**Entendido, pero estos movimientos son de diferentes sitios…abarca muchos kilómetros**-replico Shaoran

-**Tienes a tu amigo, la reencarnación de Clow para averiguar del asunto de mejor manera. Estamos seguro que el tendrá alguna idea de lo que esta pasando**-le dijo su madre

-**Como digan…-**_Hace mucho que no hablo con el_-pensó-

-**Lo único que hemos sabido además de que se muevan por diferentes sitios del mundo es la presencia de una gran energía en alguna parte pero por tantas presencias es difícil de precisar el sitio exacto-**dijo esta vez una mujer mayor

-**Genial…**-susurro-**Si no hay nada que decir yo…-**no siguió ya que sintió como si algo cayera al suelo, cuando volteo a donde venia ese sonido vio a Meiling en el suelo**-¡Meiling!-**llamo corriendo hacia ella

**-¿Qué le sucedió?-**pregunto uno de los ancianos

**-Esta dormida…-**susurro para así-**pero como….-**se interrumpió al ver que un destello de luz cubría el sitio, cerro los ojos y….

Un joven castaño se encontraba en una habitación amplia, había varios artefactos de ejercicios. Este tenía una espada en una mano con la que hacia varios movimientos mientras que con la otra equilibraba sus movimientos para no perder balance ya que se encontraba encima de una cuerda suspendida al aire-¡SHAORAN!-grita una voz chillona que resuena en toda la habitación, provocando que el chico perdiera el equilibrio-

**-¿Estas bien?-**le pregunto la joven acercándose al chico tirado en el suelo

**-¡ESTAS LOCA!-**le reclama**-¿Cómo se te….?-**no termino de hablar y la chica lo miraba extrañado

**-¿Shaoran, ocurre algo?-**le pregunta nuevamente al verlo parpadear varias veces

**-Meiling ¿solo entraste aquí una vez?-**le pregunto dejándola extrañada-

**-Si, ¿Por qué?-**

**-Siento como si esto hubiera pasado…-**le respondió

-**Quizás viviste un deja vu, es común**-Sonrió meiling

**-No…es diferente…me recuerda cuando era niño y…-**susurraba para si y como si se le ocurriese algo, se levanto rápidamente saliendo de la habitación-

**-¡Shaoran!-**lo llamo Meiling pero fue tarde-**espero no entre con esas fachas a la asamblea**

Shaoran corría velozmente por los pasillos que separaba el gimnasio de la sala donde se efectuaría la asamblea-_No puede ser e_so-pensó-_Ella estaba bien cuando me fui…no puede ser-_ese tipo de pensamientos recorría su mente preocupada-**Sakura…-**llego a su destino abriendo la puerta ignorando a los guardias que la custodiaban-¡**Madre, necesito hablarle!-**pidió

Ieran Li volteo a verlo, desaprobó inmediatamente la vestimenta que tenia su hijo, pantalón y franelilla deportiva-

**-¿Qué son esas vestimentas para estar acá Xiao Lang?-**le pregunto

-**Madre ahora no, necesito por favor hablar con usted**

**-Después de esta asamblea hijo-**

**-¡NO!-**replico-**Necesito hacerlo ¡AHORA!-**le dijo preocupado, sus ojos reflejaban confusión y temor. Ella lo vio detenidamente y volteo hacia los ancianos-

**-Disculpen un momento señores y usted May**-

Fuera de la sala

**-Espero sea importante**

-**Necesito volver a Tomoeda, madre**-le pidió

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Algo ocurrió lo se…-**empezó a decir-

**-Sabes que no puedes falta a esta reunión Xiao Lang**

**-Lo se madre pero…**

-**Lo siento pero no puedes, recuerda, los movimientos mágicos**….

-**Si, madre. Los movimientos mágicos están por todas partes del mundo. Estoy conciente de eso y de paso, si madre, contactare a Hiragisawa para saber del asunto**-le dijo dejando sorprendida a su madre-

**-¿Cómo…?**

**-Viví este día madre, sucedió lo mismo cuando se capturo una carta Clow**.

Ieran li lo vio detenidamente, si le dijese que no igualmente el buscaría la forma de salir de la mansión Li sin que nadie se diese cuenta, con tal de ir hacia Tomoeda-

-**Bien, le diré a Wei que llame al Aeropuerto y Shaoran, cuídate**-le dijo

-**Gracias madre**

_-Algo ocurrió…-_dijo pensativa-**ahora que lo noto, la presencia de la pequeña Sakura no la siento-**esas palabras quedaron en el aire-**Meiling se que estas allí**-hablo de espaldas a la chica quien se asomo preocupada-**acompaña a Shaoran**

**-Tía que cree que haya pasado?**

**-No lo se, y para que la magia de esa niña haya llegado hasta aquí no pudo ser bueno**

* * *

Notas de Undine owo

Bueno hace mucho que no escribia un fic de Sakura y mucho menos ejem, publicaba algo aquí uu mis fics no son llamativos –w- pero lo escribo por mi -

Criticas, sugerencias, opiniones 3

No aseguro que actualizare pronto pero quisiera saber que os parece


End file.
